


Dèspoina

by Halja



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Orders, Orgasm Control, Wedding Night, Woman on Top, Wrist Pinning
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: Ade è pronto a dare tutto se stesso a Persefone. In tutti i sensi.Persefone scopre che l'idea non le dispiace.[Notte Bianca 28 @LandeDiFandom]





	Dèspoina

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mitologia greca, Ade/Persefone, master!Persefone slave!Ade

 

 

 

 

\- Avrai il mio regno, e la mia corona, e il mio trono e il mio scettro, e ogni altra cosa vorrai – le aveva sussurrato Ade mentre la stringeva a sé in quello che sarebbe dovuto essere un gesto d’addio. Il suo fiato era caldo sulla conchiglia del suo orecchio e la sua voce tremava d’urgenza e di disperazione trattenuta a malapena. – Avrai la mia anima e il mio cuore, la mia mente e il mio corpo, e qualsiasi altra cosa sia mia da offrirti. Possiederai ogni singola parte di me e ne sarai padrona, se lo desidererai – aveva aggiunto nello stesso tono, mentre lasciava scivolare i chicchi di melograno nella sua mano e le piegava le dita perché ce le stringesse attorno, perché nemmeno uno le sfuggisse nella lenta salita attraverso le ombre. Ermes non aveva notato quello scambio, o se l’aveva fatto, non le aveva detto nulla, mentre le posava una mano gentile sulla spalla e le offriva un sorriso amichevole prima di condurla verso la luce in lontananza.

Persefone, però, aveva continuato a pensare e ripensare a quelle parole, rigirandosele nella mente e resistendo a fatica alla tentazione di provarne il sapore sulla sua stessa lingua, per tutto il viaggio.

Certo, a quel punto aveva già preso la sua decisione da tempo. Anche senza semi, avrebbe affrontato sua madre e perfino suo padre, e avrebbe insistito e discusso e gridato e lottato finché non le avessero permesso di scendere di nuovo agli Inferi. Nel tempo che aveva passato là sotto, aveva imparato a conoscere Ade, e poiché quel che aveva conosciuto le era piaciuto, lo aveva perdonato per il modo in cui l’aveva incontrato. Aveva scoperto che le sue mani forti non erano brave solo ad afferrare e tirare e trascinare, ma che sapevano anche accarezzarla con delicatezza e sfiorarla in tocchi lievi come sospiri, e che quando non erano nascosti dall’elmo, i suoi occhi scuri erano gentili, talvolta perfino timidi mentre la osservavano, e sapevano scorgere angoli di splendore e bellezza da mostrarle per farle piacere perfino nell’oscurità più profonda. Si era sorpresa a rabbrividire alla sua presenza, e non di paura, e in seguito aveva notato i tremiti che scuotevano anche lui. Aveva apprezzato la sua mente acuta e le sue parole schiette, e scelto di baciare quelle labbra sottili che tanto l’avevano colpita nelle loro lunghe conversazioni. Aveva riconosciuto la verità delle sue promesse d’amore, e aveva sentito promesse simili sbocciarle dentro al petto.

Non aveva bisogno di giuramenti solenni, si era detta, concentrandosi sui chicchi freschi e tondi contro il suo palmo mentre camminava. Soprattutto, non giuramenti di quel tipo, che le scaldavano le guance e le mozzavano il respiro mentre ci rifletteva sopra, permettendo scioccamente ai suoi pensieri di avventurarsi in direzioni che non avrebbero mai nemmeno dovuto considerare. Direzioni che, di sicuro, non avrebbero dovuto _piacerle._

Ma dopotutto, Ade non l’aveva forse servita e riverita come la sua _padrona_ ben prima di pronunciare quel saluto, prima ancora che lei superasse il timore e la diffidenza e accettasse di parlargli? Non l’aveva forse pregata di sedere al suo fianco nella sua corte mentre amministrava gli affari del suo regno, e non aveva più volte chiesto e accettato senza discutere il suo consiglio, come se fosse già la sua regina, come se lo fosse sempre stata? Non l’aveva sempre guardata con gli occhi colmi d’ammirazione e aspettato un suo cenno d’assenso per avvicinarsi, per toccarla, per baciarla? Come se non osasse far nulla che potesse dispiacerle, come se fosse sempre in attesa di un suo ordine silenzioso.

Sarebbe cambiato poi molto, se ogni tanto gli avesse dato anche qualche ordine ad alta voce?

Sulla soglia del mondo dei vivi, con il gusto asprigno e dolce insieme del melograno nella bocca e un esile raggio di luce calda sulla pelle fredda, Persefone sorrise. Un sorriso tinto di rosso scuro, nato da molte ragioni diverse.

Mesi dopo, quando ebbe riflettuto con cura sulle proprie intenzioni e fu sicura di aver fatto tutto quel che poteva per rassicurare sua madre, salì di nuovo sul carro di Ade. Lui l’attendeva nella stessa piana dove l’aveva trovata la prima volta, e rimase ad attenderla senza dire una parola mentre lei salutava un’ultima volta Demetra e le sue ninfe.

Quando iniziarono la loro discesa, fu Persefone ad afferrarlo. Mentre la terra franava e si apriva tutto attorno a loro, gli strinse le dita attorno ai muscoli delle braccia e sulle spalle e tra i capelli, e gli premette con forza la bocca sulle labbra, finché non si schiusero come fiori rossi e gonfi e umidi.

Anche le guance di Ade erano rosse, come il frutto che li aveva uniti. Persefone ci passò sopra le mani in una carezza gentile per sentire quant’erano calde, mentre lui stringeva le briglie più saldamente e si sforzava di tenere lo sguardo fisso dinnanzi a sé.

\- Vedo che sei felice di tornare – le disse, con voce appena strozzata. Cercò di mantenere un’espressione calma e incolore e, Persefone dovette dargliene atto, quasi ci riuscì.

\- Ho pensato a lungo alla tua proposta – replicò lei. Poi, lo baciò di nuovo, anche se quella volta fu solo un breve sfiorarsi di labbra.

Quando il viso di suo marito s’illuminò di gioia e di sorpresa, non poté fare a meno di sorridergli di rimando. Né di pensare che le sarebbe davvero piaciuto vederlo sorridere di più.

Mentre si addentravano nell’oscurità sempre più densa e fitta, gli sussurrò all’orecchio tutto ciò che gli avrebbe fatto durante la prima notte in cui sarebbero stati ufficialmente moglie e marito. E lui accettò tutto, e di buon grado. Le diede perfino qualche suggerimento.

Certo, era difficile distinguere la notte dal giorno nell’Oltretomba, dove le ombre si allungavano all’infinito e le torce bruciavano senza mai spegnersi. Ma dopo un ricco banchetto e i festeggiamenti di anime insolitamente allegre grazie a quell’atmosfera lieta e di divinità infere e ctonie genuinamente felici per loro, ebbero comunque tempo per stare da soli, quando si ritirarono nella discrezione e nel silenzio delle loro stanze. Nessuno avrebbe avuto l’ardire di venire a disturbare il re e la regina, a meno che non capitasse una vera e propria emergenza.

Così, Persefone poté prendersi tutto il tempo e i respiri profondi che le servivano per spogliarsi e trovare il coraggio di dire ad alta voce le parole che aveva conservato gelosamente nello scrigno del suo cuore per mesi, e Ade poté fare lo stesso mentre cercava – glielo rivelò con lo sguardo puntato dritto davanti a sé e un elenco infinito di rassicurazioni e assicurazioni, giurandole che lo voleva davvero e promettendole che sarebbe andato tutto per il meglio – quello di concederle, veramente e totalmente, la sua fiducia insieme a tutto quello che era.

Quando lei gli ordinò di inginocchiarsi al suo cospetto, come un suddito all’udienza della sua regina o un supplice all’altare della sua dea, la sua voce non si ruppe come aveva temuto, e questo la fece sentire audace, e potente, e sicura di sé. Quando lui le obbedì senza discutere e alzò sul suo viso uno sguardo adorante e pieno di meraviglia, come se si trovasse davanti a una statua d’avorio e d’oro, si sentì più bella di quanto avesse mai pensato di poter essere.

Le mani e le dita e la bocca e la lingua del re dei morti seguirono fedelmente ogni ordine e ogni indicazione della sua regina e padrona, e lei gli afferrò i capelli e glieli tirò come le redini di un cavallo, sia perché aveva bisogno di qualcosa da stringere per distrarsi dal fuoco che sentiva montare pian piano tra le sue cosce, nel bassoventre, e più su fino a raggiungere ogni singola parte di lei – sia perché lui le sembrava così dolce mentre rabbrividiva e gemeva di dolore e di piacere contro la sua carne bagnata, e poteva immaginare con facilità i suoi occhi scuri colmi di luce, il suo viso solitamente calmo e solenne all’improvviso stravolto dall’emozione e arrossato dal calore del suo corpo.

Gli proibì di toccarsi, quando lo sorprese a portarsi una mano tra le gambe. Voleva la sua totale attenzione su di sé, voleva che non pensasse a nient’altro che a lei mentre la baciava e la leccava e le stringeva con delicatezza tra due dita. Ade annuì e le chiese il suo perdono spingendosi più a fondo e con più energia dentro di lei. Persefone glielo concesse, ma solo quando ebbe finito di stringere le labbra per soffocare un grido ed ebbe smesso di scuotersi e tremare.

Dopo, gli comandò di scostarsi e di andare a sdraiarsi sul loro letto, e poi di toccarla solo quando glielo chiedeva. Ade si lasciò sfuggire un lamento dal profondo della gola, ma poi la guardò dritta negli occhi e disse semplicemente: - Sì, mia padrona. – E andò a stendersi sulla schiena, come lei gli aveva detto.

Dovette stringergli i polsi tra le mani e bloccarglieli sul letto, quando lo sovrastò e calò su di lui e iniziò a muoversi più lentamente che poteva sopportare, dettando il ritmo dei suoi fianchi, ma dentro di sé non gliene fece una colpa. Fuori, però, si mosse ancora _più_ lentamente per punirlo, fin quando perfino lei dovette mordersi le labbra e serrare gli occhi. Ade non cercò di sfuggire alla sua presa, né di ribellarsi a lei in nessun altro modo. Dietro le palpebre abbassate, lo sentì inspirare bruscamente e gemere forte, e poi tentare di trattenere i gemiti e fallire miseramente. Sorrise, divertita, e sentì qualcosa di tenero e fragile e inebriante fiorirle nel petto e riempirlo, riempirlo fino a quando pensò che sarebbe scoppiato.

Non accelerò né riaprì gli occhi per guardarlo in viso, però. Non finché lui non la pregò e lei non poté bearsi della sua voce rotta e disperata e dei nomi deliziosi con cui la chiamava.

Lo baciò, quando lo sentì scuotersi tutto e svuotarsi dentro di lei in un getto bollente. Fu un bacio lungo e lento, in cui si prese tutto il tempo che voleva per esplorare la sua bocca e gli rubò il poco fiato che gli rimaneva, e nel mentre continuò a muoversi sul suo grembo.

Non gli baciò solo le labbra, mentre inseguiva il proprio piacere correndo sempre più rapida, ma anche le guance, la punta del naso, le palpebre socchiuse, la fronte. Ade, esausto e caldo e lucido di sudore, prese a balbettare, dicendole quanto l’amava, quanto a lungo l’aveva aspettata, quale creatura magnifica fosse. Lei ricambiò ogni suo sussurro incoerente, febbrile, e infine gli permise di toccarle i seni, di passarci sopra le dita lunghe e ancora umide fino a farla urlare.

Più tardi, con suo marito accasciato contro il suo petto, il suo respiro sereno che le solleticava la pelle e una mano che gli scorreva pigramente lungo la schiena, Persefone sorrise come aveva sorriso il giorno del suo ritorno tra i vivi, e pensò che aveva fatto veramente la scelta giusta.

 

 

 

 


End file.
